Discussion
Discussion is the eighth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Bedtime Bear is sitting on the couch in the living room. He states that it is nice to sit back and relax with no problems in Stuffedgomery and nothing going wrong for any of the citizens, thinking that it could be a perfect day. Just then, Milo arrives and says "hi" to Bedtime Bear who greets him back and then asks what's going on. Milo states that he's been meaning to talk to Bedtime Bear for a while and needs to have some questions answered and asks him if he remembers Master Baby, Hunter and Banana. Bedtime Bear says that he remembers all of them, telling Milo that they go back hundreds of years ago when they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths and wonders what he wants to know. Milo states that since Bedtime Bear's known them longer than anyone else that maybe he can give him some answers on why he wants revenge on the blue teddy bear. Bedtime Bear says that he can, considering there's nothing else to do and tells him to get started. However, Milo thinks that in order to answer these questions, he says that he will need a line up of all of the stuffed animals to know what's going on and goes off to get them. He walks over and spreads the word about Bedtime Bear answering questions about Master Baby, Almindore and Banana and they say to all go off, which they do. They arrive back at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' living room and sit down in their respective positions and Bedtime Bear brings a chair to sit down in as he is the one being asked questions. Milo first asks Bedtime Bear when their birthdays are, Bedtime Bear answers that Master Baby was born September 18, 1507, Almindore was born April 14, 1508 and Banana was born May 15, 1508, making Master Baby one month younger than Bedtime Bear and making both Almindore and Banana one year younger than Bedtime Bear. Milo then asks the next question being if Bedtime Bear would call himself smarter than them, the latter replies with saying that since he was valedictorian of Wallaby's in the alumni class, he does say that he is smarter than all of them. But on the other hand, he says that Master Baby is intelligent, ranking fifth place in the scores while Almindore ranks eleventh place and Banana ranks tenth place, meaning that his score is better than Almindore's, but not as good as Bedtime Bear's, due to the fact he is the valedictorian. Thinking about it closely, Bedtime Bear realizes that that could be a reason why Master Baby hates him. The tan teddy bear then asks Bedtime Bear if he is physically a better fighter than all of them, Bedtime Bear replies that Almindore and Banana are good fighters, but not as good a fighter as he is and on the other hand, he thinks that Master Baby is interesting as they are both evenly matched in terms of fighting. Milo says that those were very good answers but they all bring him to the most important and final question and that is if Bedtime Bear has come to a conclusion for why Master Baby wants revenge on the teddy bear. Bedtime Bear states that looking at all of the questions asked, he could see reasons why such as being valedictorian at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths while Master Baby remained at fifth place and believing that Mr. Willoughby Wallaby favors Bedtime Bear over Master Baby. Milo says that those make sense and Bedtime Bear brings up another reason for why he wants revenge, but it is a little more different than all of the questions that Milo asked. Bedtime Bear says that this reason happened approximately hundreds of years ago when he, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana still attended Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, one day, the school was attacked by a ragtag gang called the Felines of Fear who were a bunch of rabid big cats seeking to have control of Wallaby's and the students were warned about them until that fateful day and soon it happened, as the alumni of Wallaby's were just about ready to do their bellwork in Professor Hawk Moth's math class, with their bellringer notebooks and pencils out but when they were about to start, the emergency alarm went off and the Felines of Fear were on the warpath but the students and faculty escaped before it was too late. Seeing that, the Felines of Fear exited Wallaby's to look for all of them, they soon saw them and tried to kill them in order to get to Willoughby Wallaby, the former headmaster, founder and namesake of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, but the students and faculty stopped the Felines of Fear and Bedtime Bear and Master Baby worked together in the battle, making a good team. But once the Felines of Fear were defeated, all of the students and faculty were thanked but Bedtime Bear was mostly celebrated with, leaving Master Baby in the shadows and eventually having Bedtime Bear think that from that day on, he has been plotting revenge on him. Tito says that his younger brother has a point considering he was there when the Felines of Fear attacked and saw when they were defeated, realizing that Master Baby wasn't celebrated with that much and Bedtime Bear was and he thinks that jealousy probably took over him and that's why Master Baby wants to kill Bedtime Bear so badly, Milo believes that they have their reasons and the case is closed and afterwards Bedtime Bear puts his chair back and the stuffed animals leave their respective positions. Bedtime Bear's older brother thinks that that was a very interesting experience and asks them who wants pizza, the other stuffed animals all want pizza and Tito says that that is good because that is what they are ordering for dinner that night and all he needs to do is call up Alphonso. He does and he tells his fellow stuffed animals that in a few moments, pizza will be delivered which they all cheer to. A few minutes later, there is a "knock, knock" on the door and Tito, currently sitting back on the couch states that it will be Alphonso and walks over to the door and opens it up to see the pizza delivery man with his order. Tito thanks Alphonso and asks if he needs to pay him which the latter responds that he doesn't and that only other customers have to pay and then Tito says goodbye to Alphonso and he opens the door and says goodbye back. Alphonso closes the door and walks into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' garage to get to his pizza delivery vehicle and suddenly, his cellphone starts to ring. He picks it up and asks the customers talking what he can help them with, the people on the phone are revealed to be the Sullivans, the stuffed animals' next door neighbors and they want three cheese pizzas, three breadstick packs with a side of three cans of marinara sauce, however, after finding out that their address is on Plush Toy Street next to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, he becomes frustrated as he just delivered to Plush Toy Street, wondering why they didn't tell him sooner. He growls at this, but says that their order will be there soon nevertheless and hangs up the cellphone and afterwards hops into the pizza delivery vehicle and buckles in and then starts up the vehicle, but is still aggravated by the Sullivans due to the fact he has to travel all the way back to Textile Boulevard to deliver their order to them and his pizza delivery vehicle leaves Plush Toy Street. Elsewhere inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Tito and the stuffed animals are by the door and he asks them if they want pizza in which they all reply "heck yeah" to. Soon, the stuffed animals are sitting at the table and all have plates of pizza next to them, Milo says thanks to Tito after stating that the pizza is delicious and Antonio also compliments the pizza and thanks his older brother, Tito then says that anytime they want pizza, all they have to do is ask and tells them to finish up since he has a surprise once they are all done eating. Soon the stuffed animals have all finished up their pizzas and Bedtime Bear states that that cheese pizza was refreshing and wonders if there's still more food and sees that Tito is not at the table, and wonders where he is. Just then, Tito arrives back in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with multiple Fizzo cans for every single stuffed animal and says that there breadsticks and marinara sauce are there if they still want more food, Bedtime Bear then says that he can always count on Tito, the latter accepts the compliment and says "thank you" to his younger brother and then tells the stuffed animals to drink up and don't let the Fizzos go to waste and then the stuffed animals all smile and cheer with their Fizzos in hand as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Gobbles Miller *Willis Woodpecker *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Prickles Chippendale *Lavender Flamingo *Phil Calmwater *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Lily Frog *Pad Frog *Tic and Tac *Scottie and Spite *Timothy Taylor *Babi Bankie *Beatrice Taylor *Quentin Bear *Qwerty Bear *Ernesto Iguana *Rush Flower *Roary Azikiwe *Spot Orcinus *Kevin Kangaroo *The Red Bear *Valentina Rossi *Damian Donkey *Sushi Crunchers *Eon Greenville *Inch Wormer *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Jangle Snowberg *Alphonso Bassanelli *David Sullivan (voice only) *Edna Sullivan (does not speak) *Shawn Sullivan (does not speak) *Master Baby (mentioned) *Almindore (mentioned) *Banana Anderson (mentioned) *Willoughby Wallaby (mentioned) Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes